A Falmer situation
by jluck28
Summary: The Falmer, a long forgotten race, but on this day, they will emerge and take over the upside world, and enslave everyone up there. But only five warriors stand in their way. This is my first Fan-fiction so please rate and comment :)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

_Vald Rootarm was a skinny man, with blonde hair, he was a Nord. He was not a particularly strong one; he wore fur armor and had an iron sword. He was on his way to Whiterun from Solitude; he was crossing a bridge over a gushing waterfall when he spotted a body lying on the ground. He gasped and rushed over, he was about half way there when he noticed something was wrong. The body had pale grey skin and seemed to be shorter than normal people; he stopped about three meters short. He heard a growling noise behind him, drawing his sword he turned. Vald saw a pale grey skinned creature, it was stunted and bent over, it had pinkish skin covering where its eyes were, this thing was a Falmer! Vald had heard stories of them but had never believed in them, it carried a small Falmer Sword. The thing seemed to smile as it sniffed the air, then ran at Vald, he screamed and brought his sword up and caught the Falmer full in the face, piercing its 'eye'. The Falmer screeched and fell back, dead. Vald smiled, that had been easy enough, no blood – well Nord blood anyway – he sighed, this might be the start of an adventure, he almost laughed at the idea, he dreamt of himself wearing steel armor and holding a-. _

_A pain in his chest interrupted his thoughts; he looked down and saw a Falmer sword sticking out of his chest. He opened his mouth to scream but only managed a whimper. Whoever attacked Vald pushed him off their blade. When Vald fell, he saw a Falmer dressed in banded iron armor, HEY! That was the dead body he saw on the ground, he thought as the last of his life left his body. _

**My main character is an Orc Dragonborn who goes by the name of Grendel Bloodspiller, who wears dragonbone armor, he usually uses a Blades sword, and is in the Companions circle (he is a werewolf) he is in the dark brotherhood and lives in the Falkreath hold, living in Lake view manor he built himself. **

Grendel Bloodspiller leapt off the ridge in the cave and kicked the cave Troll in the face, and then as it fell back he simply said, well shouted "**YOL TOOR SHUL!**" The cave Troll was thrown backwards off its feet, on fire. Grendel jumped on its chest and plunged his Blades sword where the heart should have been, it flailed and thrashed madly, knocking the sword out of the wound, the curved blade with its black and gold hilt flew to the back of the cave into a pile of bones. The Trolls wound opened, blood started to gush out over his arms and up his body then traveled up into his mouth and down his throat. He leapt off the Trolls chest into the pile of bones; he watched the Troll thrash on the floor then lay still. The blood in his mouth tasted like bad Black-Briar Mead, he spat out blood back on the Troll, he turned and stooped to pick up the sword. He retrieved it then heard growling behind him, he cursed then turned and fought the third troll today . . .

Back at the Jorrvaskr mead hall Grendel hungrily wolfed down venison stew with cooked beef and Honningbrew mead, while he washed his dragonbone armor of the troll blood. Once he had finished washing the armor he handed it to a maid who would take it away to be dried. He was uncomfortable in the leather armor he was wearing, but it was better than being covered in troll blood. He then heard Aela the Huntress come into the hall, she then spoke up, "There has been reports of people going missing around a bridge south of here, I thought you and Vilkas could go and scourer the scene."

"Aela" Grendel started to stay, but they was no point, she was the most stubborn of the Companions, and that was a feat in its self. Grendel stood and started towards the door when Aela said "Vilkas is waiting outside the walls of the city, he'll meet you there. Luck to you Grendel." She finished but Grendel was already gone, heading to what could have been his end . . .


	2. Bridge Battle

Bridge Battle

Grendel ran to the Whiterun stables and found Vilkas leaning against the wall of the house next to the stables. Vilkas stood up and got two horses they both mounted, and started towards the southeast leaving the road in a few minutes.

"I would like to get to the area before sunset, because after dark we are prone to ambushes." Vilkas told Grendel. The two men started galloping towards the bridge in the distance.

"Shimmermist Cave is near this bridge. I heard a guard talking about a creature that matched the description of a Falmer near the cave, might be a good idea to check it out" suggested Grendel.

They reached the bridge; Grendel admired the beautiful landscape around them. There was a large river running beneath the bridge, which flowed quickly towards Whiterun. There were not very many trees by the waters edge.

They rode the horses onto the bridge cautiously; there was blood on the bridge, lots of it. Beneath them the river roared; it was rapid here moving as fast as a Spriggan would, to defend an injured creature. They dismounted their horses. Vilkas led them away, while Grendel investigated a dead body he had just noticed. As he got closer, the body seemed to twitch and then when he was too close to back away, the 'dead body' turned over and shrieked at him.

"SHORS BONES!" he roared as he tried to run but failed miserably because the not dead person grabbed his leg. Grendel looked fixedly at the corpse and realized it was a Falmer. He saw more Falmer climbing on the bridge from underneath. He yelled for Vilkas. One of the Falmer looked at him, as an ice spike shot through his leg.

Vilkas ran past the rocks on the other side of the bridge. As he ran, he drew his Greatsword and charged at the Falmer. At least three ice spikes had been shot through Vilkas, but he carried on relentlessly. He swung his huge steel Greatsword and severed the heads of the three closest Falmer. Another large ice spike took him down, piercing him through the face; he fell back over the edge of the bridge. Grendel backed up, towards the edge where Vilkas had fallen. He heard the splash as Vilkas hit the water. The Falmer gathered around him and prepared to kill him.

_Not this time_ he thought as he threw himself from the edge of the bridge and plunged towards the ice-cold water.


	3. Chapter 3: The lake

Chapter 3: The Lake.

Grendel fell into the icy water, and tumbled as he was dragged through the current, his head broke the water and he forced a stinging breath in. Then, he was back in the water, he tumbled and banged his head off a rock, then, blackness.

He awoke just as the descent into the Whiterun sewers began; on the way down he hit more rocks and other obstructions. Once he reached the slower waters of the sewers he was able to find his feet and steadied himself. Grendel stood and scanned the area for Vilkas. The sewers turned off to the right a short way ahead of him. That's where he saw Vilkas' unconscious body; it was being prevented from traveling any further by a huge pile of rocks from a recent cave in. A group of Skeevers had gathered around the unconscious man. They were all covered in scabs and sores; one of them went to take a bite at Vilkas.

"Oh, no you don't!" Grendel roared, all of the Skeevers looked up, Grendel drew his sword. The Skeevers charged at Grendel, who smiled and said "Fus, Ro, Dah!" the Skeevers were thrown back, some braking their skulls on the rocks as they fell, one however didn't go more than a foot backwards. Taking Grendel by surprise, this Skeever bit straight through the armour he was using to protect himself. He felt an immense amount of pain in his left shoulder. The Skeever was too close to use the sword on, so he sheathed it, and brought out a Dwarven dagger, using it to stab the Skeever repeatedly until after a while it fell off, dead.

Another two charged at Grendel, he brought out his sword and faced the blade at one of the Skeevers. Thrusting it wildly, he hit the Skeever in the face, right between the eyes. Then as the other one leapt at him, he stabbed that one too. All the Skeevers were dead. Grendel went to check out Vilkas' body.


End file.
